


The Drug In Me Is You

by EstellasWife



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cussing, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Serial Killers, Stabbing, gonna be in tobys pov, hoodie and slender are minor characters, this is my first fic on ao3 pls be nice, yes the title is a falling in reverse song what abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellasWife/pseuds/EstellasWife
Summary: Slendermans proxies were trained to kill and torture people, and serve him of course. Toby ends up falling in love with his accomplice, Masky and tries to keep it a secret in fear of both rejection by Masky, and losing his job as a proxy, which would most likely result in his death.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Kudos: 5





	The Drug In Me Is You

Masky and I had just killed a man. We spent all day killing people, because Slender told us to. Obviously. It was our job. "well, it's getting late Tobes. we need to find hoodie and get going." Masky told me. i held back a smile and nodded my head. One of the rules Slender gave us is that we can't smile, joke, or just slack off while we work. Even if it was after work, I still didn't want to risk it, considering we were still around the "working area" whatever you call it. Masky and I sped-walk to find Hoodie. As soon as we spotted him we ran towards him. Hoodie looked up at us. "Alright. I guess It's time for us to go back to the mansion, yes?" he said. "y-yes" I stuttered. "Yeah, let's go back." Masky replied. "Let's." Hoodie started to walk as we followed. I had always thought Masky and Hoodie had a thing for each other, which made me jealous, making me want to kill Hoodie. Not to sound like a yandere. We entered the mansion, where Slenderman waited for us. We had told him about what we did today, Just like every other day. Basically we would just kill people all day then tell Slender and have free time until the next day. Masky, Hoodie, and I had a few drinks and some dinner before heading off to bed. 

"Hey, Toby! Wake up, dickwad!" i opened my eyes to Masky standing in front of me. He was already dressed and ready for the day. I got out of my bed and got ready for the day. i walked downstairs to find Masky, Hoodie and Slender all conversating. "Tobias, Hello." Slender greeted me. God, I hate being called Tobias. I would never re-correct Slender, though. Slender is very strict, but it's still worth it in the end. Better than my past life. I barely remember it, but all i do remember is my parents were horrible and my sister died. I still really miss my sister.. I started to think about memories with my sister. I smiled lightly while tearing up a bit. "Alright, is that clear?" "Yes, Master." i hadn't been paying attention. Good thing I have an excuse.. "Sorry, Master, Could you repeat yourself? I wasn't focused." i said. "Okay. You have to pay attention. But today you will be paired with Masky again. Hoodie will be on duty, same as yesterday. Here are the addresses of the places you will work at." he handed me a paper with names and addresses on them. "Yes master. Should we go now?" i asked. "yes, you are free to go. and since it's a Friday, you can quit work early. I will see you at 4:30. Good luck." 4:30!! That's really early. we usually get off at 6:30 or 7:00. The rest of the proxies and I exited the mansion. 

Masky and I were walking towards our destination. I randomly ticked out of nowhere, considering I have Tourettes obviously. Masky giggled. "H-hey! you can't laugh on duty!" I said. "Oh, Toby, Does it matter? You are breaking the rules too!" he said "What? I have a mental disorder I can't help. That's not breaking the rules." I replied. "Not that, Toby. You have a crush on me. And that's going against the rules." he said. I felt my face burning. Thank God i'm wearing a mask so he can't see my blush. "I can tell you're blushing through that fuckin' mask." Or not. "Masky, Why do you think that i like you?" i asked. "Why wouldn't I." he replied. "Okay....??" I honestly didn't know how to react anymore. I kept walking. A couple of minutes passed in silence. Masky broke the silence. "It's okay, we can hide it from Slender." "what? do you like me too?" I asked. "Yeah dude. but we have to keep it from Master." he said. "Are you kidding?! H-he knows everything!" I yelled. "Yeah, when you're yelling like that." He said. I continued to walk. Our place was right in front of us. We stormed into the house and readied our weapons. We saw a man laying in a bed. I drove my hatchet into his head. I gave him a few more whacks before leaving. Masky was searching the house. "Nobody here," he left the house. I followed. I noticed he had his mask off. He faced me. I saw his very handsome face. I decided to do the same and remove my mask. He got close to me, then all of a sudden our lips met. We kissed for around 20 seconds, which felt like a lifetime. After he pulled away we stayed facing each other for a couple of minutes until I walked off, embarrassed. 

Our day was over. We went back to the mansion and ate dinner with Slender. We eat with him every Friday. "Thank you for making this food, Master. I enjoyed it." I set down my fork. We ate spaghetti (no pun intended). "Thank you for this meal, Master." Hoodie and Masky said in sync, as always. "Your welcome, anything for my proxies. Hoodie, you are free to go. You two, Stay." Slender pointed at the two of us. As soon as Hoodie was out the door, Slender spoke up. "It's okay if you two boys want to be together, as long as you're on task while you work. Today was the only excuse." oh shit. I knew this would happen! "It's okay, guys. Like I said, It's okay if you're dating, just dont let it get in the way of your working time." Slender got out of his seat and left the room. Me and Masky faced eachother.

"I knew he wouldn't care."


End file.
